In The Darkest of Hearts
by skinnyl0v3
Summary: Morgana is fighting to claim the throne of Camelot, which belongs to her. But feelings she hadn't expected might get in the way of getting what she's always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

**A/N: Uhm, well. What do you even write here? Chapter one of my MorganaxMorgause-fanfic. Hopefully there will be several more to come, unless I suddenly dies or loose my memory or something idk. I don't own anything, sadly enough. I hope you like this, and please read and review!**

"Morgana, my dear," Uther said and kissed her outstretched hand. She smiled at him, and he smiled warmly back. "I'm very delighted that you could join us for dinner," he continued and led her to the table, where he pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"So am I," she said and watched him as he went over and sat down at the other side of the table. It had gone three days since Uther's guests from Mercia had left after their short visit, and Arthur, Morgana and Uther were sat around the dining table. Candles lit up the room, and Merlin and another servant were standing in the background, next to one of the pillars. The silver goblet in front of Morgana was filled with red wine, and on her plate were already food laid. She took a careful sip, and listened to Arthur and Uther discussing one of the villages in the outskirts of Camelot, which had been attacked by bandits only a couple of days ago. When she looked up at the other side of the room, she could see Merlin staring at her. She lifted her eyebrows scornfully, and when he saw that she had noticed his staring, he quickly turned his gaze away.

"Morgana?" Uther suddenly said, and forced her to return to his and Arthur's conversation.

"Yes?"

"You seem a bit distant, I hope you're feeling well?" Uther said, concern evident in his eyes.

"Oh, no, I'm just a little tired, nothing else," she replied, smiling reassuringly.

"Are you having a hard time sleeping? I could ask Merlin to ask Gaius to-," Arthur began, but got cut off by Morgana.

"No, no. Please, no. I'm perfectly fine," she said with a small laugh. She hadn't had a hard time sleeping because of her nightmares. No, this time she had stayed up all night willingly. She had sneaked out of the castle, and into the woods to collect some herbs for a potion, she had made.

"Well then, but I expect you to go to Gaius and get a sleep potion if you find yourself having a hard time sleeping," Uther said and patted her hand consolingly. She smiled.

"I promise. Now, tell me Arthur, how was your hunt yesterday?" she said and pretended to listen as Arthur excitedly started to tell her about all the deer he had shot.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Morgana poured the purple liquid into a tankard with wine and stirred around, before heading to Uther's chambers. She knocked on the door and stepped inside before she had gotten an answer.

"Morgana!" Uther said, surprised, and got out of the chair behind his desk were he had been seated in front of the fire. She smiled apologetically and closed the door behind her before she went over and sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"I just wanted to talk a little, it feels as if we haven't really talked for ages," she said, and he sat down again, an affectionate smile on his lips.

"Do you have any goblets? I brought some wine," she continued.

"Yes, just a second," Uther said and got up from the chair once again before heading over to a table on the other side of the room. He grabbed two silver goblets and came back to the desk. Morgana glanced out through the window on the wall behind Uther. It was dark outside, and barely any stars were shining on the sky.

"I hope you aren't tiring yourself with work," she said as she poured up wine in the two goblets. Uther laughed a little.

"I promise I won't," he said.

"Good," she said, and pretended to take a sip from her wine. She watched as Uther grabbed the goblet, but he didn't lift it to his lips.

"So, what have you been up to lately then?" Uther said, looking up at her and tracing the pattern on the side of the goblet with his index finger.

"Oh, nothing much," she said. "I got a new book from the book-binder, and Gwen is trying to teach me how to sew, though to be honest it isn't going very well."

"I am pleased to hear you have things to keep you entertained. I'm very sorry that you sadly enough doesn't have very many ladies to keep you company here," Uther said and lifted the goblet to his lips. Morgana looked as he slowly tipped the goblet back, and finally swallowed down the wine. She looked excitedly as he put down the goblet again, and she didn't have to wait very long until a confused look crossed Uther's face before he fell off the chair. He tried opening his mouth, to say something, but all that came out was a gurgling sound. Uther looked up at her as she got out of the chair, a panicked look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, my dear Uther," she said, smiling cruelly down at him. "But I just did what had to be done." He tried saying something which sounded like her name, but she just turned around and went out of the chambers, closing the door behind her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Morgana laid in bed, when a sudden knock on the door startled her.

"Come in!" she said as the door opened and Gwen stepped in, her face flushed and her breathing hard.

"My lady! You must come! Uther is ill," her maid said and impatiently waited as Morgana got out of bed and swept a gown around her and put on a pair of slippers. She then followed Gwen down the halls of the castle to Uther's chambers, where she had been only a few hours before. When they stepped into the room, Morgana immediately noticed Arthur, Gaius and Merlin standing next to the bed which Uther was laying in. Arthur was pulling his hands through his hair, a worried look on his face as Gaius was examining Uther's body. Morgana hurried over to the bed, trying to look as concerned and worried as she possibly could.

"What has happened?" she asked. "I fear that King Uther has been posioned, my lady," Gaius said and looked up at her.

"By who and what?" she asked.

"We do not know yet, but I believe that I can help him. I must ask you all to leave, except for Merlin, so that I will be able to work in peace," Gaius said and Arthur gave a strangled nod and threw a glance at Merlin, before heading out of the room.

"Please, do everything you can," Morgana said, before she went after Arthur and the door was closed behind them. She knew that there was nothing they could do to save Uther, she had used magic to poison him, so the only thing that could save him was magic.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The door to Uther's rooms opened and Arthur, whom had been pacing around in the corridor since Gaius had asked them to leave, hurried over to Merlin where he stood on the doorstep.

"Uther will be all right," Merlin said. He looked at Morgana, and she hoped he hadn't noticed the terrified look which must have crossed her face. "He just needs to rest a little, but you can sit with him, if you want. Gaius says he'll wake up in a few hours." Morgana could feel the fear wrapping its fingers around her throat, Uther would knew that she had poisoned him. He would knew, and she had no idea what he would do. She had to get away from here, away from Camelot.

"I just.." she began, unsure how she was going to end the sentence. Merlin was looking at her, a look on his face which made her feel like he knew she had poisoned Uther. "I just need to fetch my cape, it's freezing," she finished, trying not to sound guilty or scared. Arthur looked at her quickly, and nodded before he went into Uther's chambers. Morgana turned around and hurried down the corridor, feeling Merlin's gaze burning into her back.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She got dressed in a warmer dress and wrapped her cape around her before filling a small bag with a few necessary things that she thought would be needed. Morgana went out from her chambers and almost ran down the stairs and halls. When she finally had gotten out of the castle, she crossed the courtyard in a hurried pace, hoping that no one was looking out of one of the windows and saw her emerald green cape shimmering in the moon light. She hid in the shadows as she slid past the guards at the gate and then she hurried as fast as she could to the woods, which she hoped would protect and hide her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The woods were dark, and her dress got stuck in twigs and her feet stumbled over roots. As the night slowly turned to day, and the sun rose high on the sky, she kept walking. When the sun stood bright, and it must have been around noon, she stumbled over a root and fell over, her ankle twisted. Morgana couldn't stop the quick intake of breath as the pain surged through her and she bit her lip hard, until she could taste blood. When she tried standing up, the throbbing pain in her ankle increased and a curse slipped over her lips. She sank down on the ground, leaning against a tree. She hitched up her dress and held her hand over the paining ankle. Morgana was exhausted, thirsty and hungry, but she used her last energy at the healing spell. Her eyes slowly fell shut, and she tried fighting against the exhaustion, but it was useless and she was pulled down into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

**A/N: This has taken me a while. But, well, chapter two is here now. It's rather short though, because I haven't really had time to write lately, and I felt like it has been too long since I last updated. But please read and review!**

When Morgana got back to her senses the next time, the first thing she noticed was that her ankle didn't hurt any more. The next thought that went through her head was, why should her ankle hurt? Then she opened her eyes, expecting to see Gwen preparing her dresses or some other of Gwen's normal duties, but what met her eyes was not her room in Camelot, far from. And then everything came back to her.

She sat up in the bed she was laying in, a bit too quickly. While she waited for her head to stop spinning she quickly went through yesterday's events in her head. She had poisoned Uther, and somehow he had been cured, and he was going to wake up and know that she had been trying to kill him.

Morgana looked around the room she was in, there were no windows so the only thing that lit up the small room was a few candles placed on a table next to her bed. On a chair a few feet away, her cape laid, neatly folded. Suddenly the door creaked open and in stepped one of the last people Morgana had expected to see.

"Morgause!" she exclaimed and threw herself out of the bed and at her friend. She clasped her arms around her neck and held on tightly. Morgana could feel Morgause smile into the creak of her neck as she embraced her back.

"Sister," Morgause said, her warm voice tickling Morgana's throat. She took a step back and studied her. "What happened?"

"I failed with killing Arthur. So I thought that I could kill Uther instead, and I had a plan. I poisoned him and I used magic, but somehow they managed to fix it and... and he was going to wake up and I didn't know what to do. He'd know that I tried to kill him, so I left. And then I don't... I don't remember what happened. I'm so sorry, sister. I didn't mean to fail you," Morgana mumbled, trying hard to keep from tears. Morgause gave her a tender smile.

"You haven't failed me. Come here," she said and pulled her into another embrace. Morgause led her over to the bed, and they sat down, Morgana leaning against Morgause's shoulder.

"What will happen now?" she asked, as the few years older woman stroked her over the back.

"We are going to Cenred's kingdom," Morgause said.

"Why? How did I get here? How did you find me?" Morgana asked, many questions flooding her mind.

"I felt you, I noticed something was wrong. And I have eyes everywhere, I hope you're not doubting my powers, sister," Morgause said, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"Of course not! I'm just happy you found me," Morgana mumbled and closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet familiar scent of Morgause.

v-v-v-v-v-v

Morgause led her down a dark corridor, and into a small dining room, with big candelabras on a huge table, filled with food. There sat a few people around the table already, but they got quiet as Morgana and Morgause entered the room. A man sat at the end of the table. He had a narrow face and dark blonde hair crowned his head. His small eyes studied Morgana intently as she and Morgause walked up to his side, and a sly smile was playing on his wide mouth.

"Morgause, my dear, and I suppose this must be Morgana," he said. His voice was low, and it had a cunning tone to it.

"Escanor," Morgause said with a polite nod.

"Sit down, my ladies," he said, and gestured to two seats next to him. As soon as they had sat down, a girl with bowed head stepped forward and poured wine in their glasses. "It's a pleasure to have you here, I have a feeling that we both has something the other want. And isn't that just a fine reason to throw a fancy meal?" Escanor continued, with a laugh, and waved with his hand which apparently was a signal to his men that they could start shovelling their plates with food.

"Is that so?" Morgause said, taking a small sip of her wine.

"Some rumours has reached my ears that you want a special... artefact I have. And I have reasons to believe those rumours are true," he said, a greedy look in his eyes.

"And if the rumours happen to be true, and I want that certain artefact, what would I have to pay to get it?" Morgause said coolly.

"Maybe we should discuss this all later, now is not a good moment to talk business. Eat," Escanor said and lifted his glass in a toast. Morgause gave a curt nod and lifted her glass too. Morgana also joined in the toast. She took a sip of the wine, which tasted rather bitter. Not like the one they had in Camelot. Not like the one she had tried poisoning Uther with. She grabbed some food and started eating.

v-v-v-v-v-v

The next day it was time for Morgana and Morgause to leave Escanor's castle. During the dinner last night, Morgana had found out that Escanor was one of Morgause's many contacts, and apparently they had known each other for a rather long time. After the dinner, a servant girl had followed Morgana to the room where she had woken up, while Morgause had followed with Escanor somewhere. It had taken Morgana several hours to fall asleep, and she had laid twisting and turning until the fatigue finally had won, and she had managed to get a few hours of sleep before Morgause came and woke her up and told her to prepare to leave.

Morgana and Morgause had ridden for a few hours when they decided to get off the horses they had got to borrow from Escanor, whom had seemed to be rather delighted when they had galloped out through the gates. They bound the horses to a tree close to a small stream before they sat down and shared a piece of bread which Morgause had had in a bag which had been attached to her saddle.

"What was that thing you wanted from Escanor?" Morgana asked, breaking the silence.

"Always so curious, aren't you," Morgause said with a fond smile. Morgana didn't respond, she just waited until Morgause decided to continue. "I knew he had a magical object in his treasury. An object which will be able to help us get rid of Uther, and Arthur," she continued at last.

"What did he want in exchange?"

"A spell," Morgause said and brushed away some bread crumbs on her dress.

"What sort of spell?" Morgana said, curiosity evident in her voice. She still wasn't very used to talking about magic like this, and she liked to learn as much as possible about it.

"An immortality spell."

"And you gave it to him?" she asked, surprised. Immortality was a big deal, and wasn't to be handed out to just anyone, and not by just anyone either.

"No, but he thinks I did. I have the magical object I wanted, and we are going to Cenred's kingdom, where we will continue fulfilling my plan. Soon, Camelot will be yours, my dear sister," Morgause said, smiling, and Morgana smiled back, a feeling of excitement spreading through her.


End file.
